Don't Read Random Spells from Random Books
by Lez-Derp
Summary: Natsu, being a complete and rash idiot, reads a spell from an old Magic Book that causes everyone in his vicinity and himself to fall in love with who's closest to their heart. And remember, you can't lie to Magic. Natsu x Erza, Gray x Lucy, Lemons later, Refrences to other Shows, Characters are a bit OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did, Jellal would have been eaten by a rabid shark after the Tower Of Heaven Arc.

**Arc**: Takes place after Edolas, before Tenrou Island and the TimeSkip. If you have not seen past Edolas, there are going to be spoilers.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*Sound Effects*

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Natsu scanned the room around him, taking in the feelings of the whole guild. In front of him, the perverted Old-Man, Wakaba was flirting with Mirajane, only to be blown off by the white haired bartender. To the right of him, Juvia was staring at Gray from afar whilst he was stripping; her eyes flooded with pink hearts. Alongside Juvia, Levy had her head buried in a book, unknown of the Iron Dragon Slayer peering over her neck, interested in what she was reading. Lisanna, who had just returned from Edolas, was engaged in a conversation with a steamy conversation with Lucy about a certain someone. And finally, as always, Cana was jugging down a barrel of Alchocol. It was a normal day in the Guild. Except for one tiny detail.

In the corner of the guild, straddling a wooden chair was Erza Scarlet, his best friend. Her face was buried in a book, and while he was observing her a single drop of blood dropped from her nose. Natsu, being quite an innocent teenager, pondered for a moment what would cause such actions, and began read the cover of the book with his enhanced eyesight. 'Icha-Icha WomenSlayer? What type of Book is that?' Natsu questioned. A moment later, Natsu realized where he had seen that type of book before. During a mission he had went on a couple months ago, he had absentmindedly wandered into an Adult Shop. While he was in there, he picked up a book that he had seen at the corner of his eye. He then proceeded to read a couple pages, only to have his mind stunned at the kind of content contained in the books. The book was written by the Sage Jiraya, who was known as Ero-Sensei *Wow* 'So… Erza likes to read those types of books' Natsu thought, his face slowly filling with a blush.

'That is so unbelievably sexy!' Natsu mind erupted, before realizing what he had just thought about the Scarlet Haired Queen. 'What did you just think, Natsu? Erza is your friend, not your girlfriend. I mean, she's beautiful and stuff, and a great rival and friend, and sure I like her. A lot actually. But I'm not sure whether I'm in love with her yet. Anyway if I even tried to confess, she'd probably beat me up before I could finish my first sentence-' All Natsu's thoughts were interrupted briefly when his shoulder was meet with the warm hand of a Blonde Celestial Wizard.

"So Natsu," Lucy exclaimed, an evil look appearing on her face, "Why are you blushing?"

"Eh?" Natsu replied lazily, pretending he hadn't heard what Lucy had said. He prayed that she would go away, to never bother him on this subject again. This strategy completed backfired on him as Lucy only got more excited on what was on his mind.

"I said," Lucy exclaimed, her voice gradually in sound, "Why are you blushing Natsu? Are you thinking of something you aren't supposed to?" Lucy let out a quick wink after her second statement.

"Wait, what!" Natsu yelled, almost falling out of his chair. His loud voice had prompted the guild to stop their activities and peer at the young Dragon Slayer. "ah-ummmm." Natsu muttered, only to have another hand appear on his shoulder. Natsu peered at the other person whose hand had found its way to his shoulder. 'Speak of the Devil', Natsu thought. It was Erza.

"So, Natsu. What was one your mind that caused you to blush?" Erza asked, her stern demeanor present on her face as she spoke. Erza pretended to act completely uninterested in Natsu's fantasies, allthought however she was actually quite interested in what Natsu was thinking. In the deepest part of her brain, an erotic thought rang in her head. 'What if it was about you? What if it was about you?' Erza quickly dismissed the thought of Natsu dreaming about her, but the womanly side of Erza dreamt it was true. She was growing much attached to Natsu after the events of the Tower of Heaven. He defeated the Blue-Haired Bastard just for her. Erza, who was slowly drifting off into a fantasy, quickly reassembled herself and began coming back to humanity. Only to Hear something that enraged her.

"Something less Perverted than what's in your treasured books!" Natsu yelled aloud, a confident smirk developing on his face. His childish attitude was starting to return after his fantasy. After the revelation of Erza's book preferences, the guild immediately broke out in laughter. Even 12 Year-Old Wendy started to snicker amongst the guild. But Erza on the other hand, started to radiate with Anger. Pure Anger. As much as she liked Natsu, what he had just said had ruined her. The Guild immediately silenced as they saw Erza's dark expression.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, her foot lifting of the ground. Natsu, who had noticed Erza's Anger a moment too late, was sent flying by Titania's powerful kick. He crashed through the guild roof, causing a slight shiver throughout the building. As he glided through the sky, the sounds of his screams were gradually decreasing, until he could no longer be heard. The guild looked at the Queen of Fairies in a deafening silence, as her normal, strict demeanor slowly began to return. Lucy, who was standing beside Erza during the entire event, was slowly processing everything that had happened in the past two minutes.

The Guild stayed like this for another 5 minutes, just staring at Erza. But then a white haired beauty decided to shatter the silence.

"Oh, My." Mirajane said in her cheery tone, returning the guild back to its normal rowdy self.

**AN**: So, thanks for reading the First Chapter of my First Story on . This is going to turn into a Lemony Lemon at some point, so I might as well set up a story. Don't worry, there's going to be a lot of humor too. Remember to R&R so I can improve my Stories! Until Next Time.


	2. What is this Strange Feeling?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did, Laxus would have been even more of a complete Bad-Ass.

**Arc**: Takes place after Edolas, before Tenrou Island and the TimeSkip. If you have not seen past Edolas, there are going to be spoilers.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*Sound Effects*

_Battle Moves_

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, her foot lifting of the ground. Natsu, who had noticed Erza's Anger a moment too late, was sent flying by Titania's powerful kick. He crashed through the guild roof, causing a slight shiver throughout the building. As he glided through the sky, the sounds of his screams were gradually decreasing, until he could no longer be heard. The guild looked at the Queen of Fairies in a deafening silence, as her normal, strict demeanor slowly began to return. Lucy, who was standing beside Erza during the entire event, was slowly processing everything that had happened in the past two minutes.

The Guild stayed like this for another 5 minutes, just staring at Erza. But then a white haired beauty decided to shatter the silence.

"Oh, My." Mirajane said in her cheery tone, returning the guild back to its normal rowdy self.

**Chapter 2: What is this Strange New Feeling?**

Natsu woke up with a groan, the light from the sunset beating down on his broken body. Natsu lifted his head, looked over to his side, and saw that he had been kicked into a nearby stream. His body felt worse than any of his fights with Droopy Eyes.

"Owwy," Natsu muttered, "Erza can't take a joke, geez." Natsu slowly started to elevate his body, only to slip in the cold, dark stream he was encased in. "Ow, Ow, Ow!" Natsu began to yelp in pain. 'How long was I out?' Natsu questioned himself, ignoring the pain his body his body was exhibiting. After a couple minutes, Natsu was able to stand, though his body was moaning with pain with every step. Soon enough, Natsu had climbed out of the Stream, only to realize he was missing something prized. His Scarf. The Scarf that Igneel had given Natsu as a child was missing.

Natsu. Went. Ballistic. He charged all over the grassy mud, searching for his only prized possession. He lifted rocks, swam in the stream, even used the _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon_ to overturn the rocky dirt to find his prized possession. Natsu spent 4 grueling hours searching everywhere for his only thing he valued. 'Besides Erza' Natsu's mind thought absentmindedly. Natsu ignored what his mind had said and continued his search, this time using _Fire Dragon's Roar_ to char the grass. After another painful hour of searching, he was on the verge of crying. The One thing that reminded him of his Father was gone.

**Meanwhile at Erza's Room(s) in Fairy Hills**

Erza sat in her room, contemplating what she had done earlier to the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer. She didn't mean to. Well, she did, but it felt so wrong. A single tear escaped from her eye. 'Erza why are you crying?' Erza thought to herself. 'Natsu broke the rules, so I broke him.' Erza started to feel a bit reassured, but in the back of her head, it loomed that she had hurt Natsu. Erza didn't know how she stood with Natsu. He is an Ignorant Idiot, and rushes into things head first, but they both shared something. Love for the Guild. Something that could only be found in a few individuals. Erza couldn't stand it anymore; she closed her eyes, plonked a pillow on her head, and tried to sleep for the next day. But she couldn't. Her Brain wanted her to pay for her sins.

Erza couldn't stand it anymore.

"_Requip_" Erza chanted. Erza requiped into her Heart Kruez Armor and ran out of her dormitory. Even though it was past Fairy Hill's curfew, Erza didn't care. She went to search for her Dragon Slayer.

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu was becoming even more frustrated. It had now been 6 hours since her had lost his white scarf. In the back of his head, it loomed that Natsu would never find his Scarf. But being Natsu, he wouldn't give up. "_Fire Dragon's Talons_" Natsu yelled in utter frustration, slamming his fist against the grounds. After the smoke cleared from the crater, Natsu saw something that would forever change his life. An old Magic book had appeared in the rubble, completely unscratched from Natsu's attack. Natsu picked up the book, and opened it to the first page. In a foreign language, some characters were splattered on the page.

'What does this mean' Natsu wondered, 'Oh, I know! I'll just ask Levy in the morning? Maybe this book had the Answer to where my Scarf is!' Natsu thought enthusiastically, not realizing that what Natsu was holding could destroy possibly Fairy Tail.

**Erza's POV**

Erza was becoming tired. She had combed the streets of Magnolia, looking for the pink-haired slayer. She had even gone to his house, only to be met by the Troll-Cat Happy, who teased Erza about trying to find Natsu. Erza was close to giving up, until she looked into the sky, and noticed something gliding in the wind. Erza quickly requiped into her Flight Armor, and jumped into the air, quickly grabbing the gliding object and landing on the cool concrete of Magnolian Sideways. Erza examined the object, only to let out a small gasp. It was Natsu's Scarf. The one Scarf that she never saw Natsu forget.

'Wait, how did this get here?' Erza pondered. She knew that Natsu would never let it go, even if it meant life or death. 'Well, if the wind is flowing in that direction, and the scarf flowed with the wind, then Natsu is in… That Direction!' Erza had just figured out were the Dragon Slayer had most likely been.

Erza jogged for 30 minutes, following the wind, until she reached a small stream, which she immediately jumped over, but she was met with a large hole that was highly unexpected.

"KYA!" Erza yelled as she dropped into a large hole. Erza quickly recovered from her fall and climbed out of the hole, and checking her surrounding to see if anyone had seen her embarrassing fall. Fortunately, no one had been around to see her fall.

'What caused these holes?' Erza wondered. Her nose was then assaulted by the smell of something burning.

Erza suddenly realized who had caused this mess. Natsu caused this, in desperation of finding his scarf. Erza wasn't sure about how she felt about Natsu's actions.

'All this for a Scarf. I don't know whether that's honorable or plain crazy.' But one thing was off. 'Why did he leave? What could possibly cause Natsu to abandon his search for his one memory of his father?' Whatever he found, it can't be good.

**Natsu POV**

Natsu sprinted towards the castle by the bay, also known as Fairy Tail. The sun was rising behind the Guild, its light penetrating the darkness of the night. He didn't pay attention to anyone who was one the crowded streets, just jogging. When he had entered the castle, he looked to the ceiling only to see no evidence of the Dragon being launched into there by the Queen of Fairies.

"Oi Natsu, what are you holding?" Master Makarov questioned the Dragon Slayer, a slight glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Something I found after Erza launched me." Natsu replied happily. Master Makarov was surprised that he could talk happily about such an incident. "Oh, speaking about that, have you seen Levy today."

"No, I haven't seen her today-"

"I'm here, sorry I'm late!" Levy suddenly said as she walked through the door smugly. "Do you need me to do any-Ah!" Levy was suddenly interrupted by Natsu as she tackled her.

"Oh Levy, could you translate this book for me?" Natsu asked Levy, unaware of how uncomfortable he had made the bookworm in her position"

"Sure Natsu, but you didn't need to tackle me!" Levy said loudly, her voice echoing through the heavily crowded guild. But truthfully, Levy was quite excited on what Natsu has brought her.

**Erza POV**

Erza rushed through the street, bumping into many civilians as the shadow of the Fairy Tail building started to consume her. 'Natsu, I hope you're not doing anything stupid.' But she was in for a surprise when she entered the guild.

**Natsu POV**

"Oh Levy, are you done yet?" Natsu asked lazily, his face pearched over her soilder while she worked.

"Natsu, I'm almost done, just wait a moment!" Levy yelled, her face crunched with stress. What felt like an Eternity to Natsu but was actually 90 seconds, Levy prouder pronounced that she had finished.

"Levy, Levy! What does it say!?" Natsu said, his voice flooded with enthusiasm. He could finally get his scarf back.

"Okay, this translates to:_ THE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN THE RANGE OF THIS SPELL WILL GAIN SOMETHING CLOSE TO THIER HEART" _Levy announced proudly, "But it's talking about Lov-" Levy was soon interrupted by the Dragon Slayer who was anxious to get his scarf back.

"Okay, so I might as well start saying it!" Natsu began chanting the spell, much to Levy's attempts to stop him. Just as Natsu finished Chanting the spell, the Scarlet Queen appeared in the doorway.

"Natsu! I found your scarf!" Erza yelled through the guild. Natsu, who noticed just her after he had finished chanting the spell, realized that all he did was useless.

"Levy, you said that the spell would give you something close to your heart" Natsu muttered to Levy, his voice filled with disappointment.

"That's the literall translation, but it truely means that whoever's closest to your heart, your feelings for it will increase to the point where it's love! And thanks to you, everyone in Fairy Tail is going to be affected by it!"

"Dammit!" Natsu screamed. The whole guild was now staring in shock at the book, which was starting to gather magical power.

Natsu tried desperately to stop the spell with his Slayer Magic, but it was futile as the attacks were nullified by the great magical power contained. Pink light began to gather around the book, and it released in cloud, covering the guild members in pink dust. The dust caused everyone in the guild to faint for a moment.

Natsu and Erza woke simultaneously. The Dragon and the Queen were both suffering from a slight headache. However there was also an unknown feeling inside of them that neither had experienced before. 'What is this strange feeling?' They both thought. It was the most powerful feeling in the world. It was Love.

**A/N:** Thanks for Reading the second Chapter of my Story. There will be more Chapters, so remember to R&R!


	3. Why are you Blushing?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did, Jura would have more hair and not look like a potato.

**Arc**: Takes place after Edolas, before Tenrou Island and the TimeSkip. If you have not seen past Edolas, there are going to be spoilers.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*Sound Effects*

_Battle Moves_

Natsu tried desperately to stop the spell with his Slayer Magic, but it was futile as the attacks were nullified by the great magical power contained. Pink light began to gather around the book, and it released in cloud, covering the guild members in pink dust. The dust caused everyone in the guild to faint for a moment.

Natsu and Erza woke simultaneously. The Dragon and the Queen were both suffering from a slight headache. However there was also an unknown feeling inside of them that neither had experienced before. 'What is this strange feeling?' They both thought. It was the most powerful feeling in the world. It was Love.

**Chapter 3: Why are you Blushing?**

Natsu laid on the floor, his head pressed against the cold wood. 'This is a weird feeling. It's kinda like my feelings for Lisanna, except even more!' Natsu thought, his mind confuzzeled by the new feelings. 'For some reason, Erza looks extremely attractive…' Natsu thought, while looking at the Queen in front of her. 'Why am I thinking this stuff? Maybe it's because of the Spell. Well, yeah. Stupid Me. But why Erza?' Natsu questioned, trying to recall what Levy had told him a few moments ago. 'She said the feelings would amplify to whoever's closest to your heart… does that mean that Erza was? Oh, No. If she figured out, she'd probably beat me into pulp.'

"Oh, Natsu," Erza said in her strict demeanor, her body towering over Natsu's. 'What was that Spell that you released?' Erza questioned, her voice threaded impatience.

"Oh Um… It was…" Natsu couldn't find a set of words that would cause Titania to be the least angry. "Well it makes you love the person you like most…" Natsu said, the sound of his voice gradually decreasing with every word.

"Natsu… You Idiot!" Erza yelled, as her fist began to glide towards Natsu. But then suddenly, her fist came to a halt.

"Eh, why'd you stop?" Natsu replied, his face painted with a mix of confusion and relief.

"I need to get some space," Erza said softly, her face suddenly filling with scarlet Blush.

"Oi Erza, why are you blushing-" Natsu questioned, stopping his speech when he noticed that Erza had left the room. Natsu was utterly confused.

**Meanwhile, Outside the Guild**

'Why is my Heart pounding so much?' Erza thought, her hand pressed over her heart. 'Was it because of that stupid spell Natsu was chanting? But that means that he was closest to my Heart, but shouldn't it be Jellal, Right?' Erza was questioning her very heart. 'I love Jellal, but the spell made me love Natsu.' Erza then remembered something that Master had said to her when she was first learning her magic. 'You cannot lie to Magic, because Magic looks in your heart.' Erza then realized that her heart truly loved Natsu.

Erza stood outside the guild, her face still filled with a scarlet blush. Fortunately, the streets of Magnolia were unusually clean, which meant that no one could see Erza in the state of weakness she was currently in. 'What should I do, What should I do' Erza sat there, contemplating the choice that could possibly change her life, for the better or the worse. Fortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yo Erza, I need you inside," Natsu said calmly.

'He needs me?' Erza's mind immediately deduced. Her heart began to beat rapidly. 'Natsu needs me?' Erza was going crazy.

"Erza, why are you blushing?" Natsu asked, unaware of how he was affecting Titania.

"I'm not, it's just that..." Erza said, her voice reduced to an almost whisper. She couldn't find a way to put it elegantly.

"Eh, whatever," Natsu said, averting Erza from that horrible question. Secretly, he thought that Erza's blushing face was really cute. He then cleared his thoughts, and grabbed Erza's hand and dragged her inside.

'He-He touched me...' Erza was going insane by the thoughts her mind was thinking. 'His hand is so soft and warm' Erza was about to float into a fantasy, until she saw what had happened to Fairy Tail.

Almost the entire guild had gathered around two people in the center. Natsu pushed Erza through the crowd, causing some angry glares from his fellow guild mates. But since Titania was following him, no one dared to confront him. When Natsu reached the middle, he saw a sight that he almost couldn't believe.

"Bisca, I've known you since we were kids, and you've always had a special place in my heart. Whenever we sat together after Target Practice, I knew we had something together. So Bisca will you marry me?" Alzack recited to Bisca while he neeled, a lacrima ring in the cup of his hand.

"Yes Alzack, I will!" Bisca said, tears rolling down in her eyes. The two began in a great embrace, gaining great applause by the guild. Even Master Makarov seemed overjoyed.

"Let's have 30 kids or more together, Bisca!" The guild immediately silenced after Alzacks sudden revelation. After the silence, one lone voice spoke out of the crowd.

"Geez, take about being Hasty!" Charla said in her squeaky Exceed voice. "This guild is too crazy.." She muttered quietly, spawning the attention of a slightly annoyed Wendy.

The whole guild began to laugh and applaud as the couple began to lock their lips together.

'I wish someone would propose to me like that.' Erza thought, her blush reappearing on her pale skin.

Natsu immediately took notice of this and asked Erza the same question that he had asked multiple times today. "Erza, why are you blushing?"

"Natsu..." Erza said darkly, a twitch appearing above her left eyebrow. "Would you stop asking that question?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Natsu began to apologize, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Erza was shocked at Natsu's reaction. She was expecting him to shrug it off, but he had looked like he thought that he had hurt her. 'What's going on with him?' Erza pondered.

"Come on Natsu, I was joking. Let's go on a walk." Erza said, trying to avoid a blush.

"Eh, why?" Natsu pouted, his reaction mirroring a little boy.

'He's so cute when he does that.' Erza's mind thought absentmindedly. 'I need to supress these thoughts! Natsu isn't my Boyfriend, so I need to stop thinking of him in this way-'

"Erza, are you okay? Your face suddenly turned red and you looked like you're about to pass out." Natsu asked, unaware of the Erotic thoughts Erza had been thinking before.

"I'm fine. Now let's go on the walk." Erza and Natsu began to walk out of the door, until she was interrupted by a blue-haired genius.

"Erza, why are you taking Natsu somewhere?" Levy asked, a twinkle appearing in her eyes.

"No reason." Was all that Erza replied.

"Oh really Erza. Does it have anything to do with the fact that Natsu released that love spell earlier?" Levy asked Erza smugly.

"I doubt that even worked." Erza replied in her normal neutral tone.

"Erza, look around you." Erza turned her head to see something that would forever scar her. Lucy and Gray were kissing in the corner, Juvia watching them, crying.

"What the Hell!?" Erza and Natsu yelled in unison, their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Yep, Gray and Lucy, the most unexpected couple. But remember, it's your inner feelings that decide who you love." Levy said, her face stretched with a grin.

"So Levy, if that's the truth, who do you love?" Erza asked, her neutral expression replaced with a slightly evil smirk.

"Um... I don't have anybody I love..." Levy said, whose face looked like she had been painted red.

"Really, because you look like you're blushing..." Erza said, her slight grin replaced with a sinister smile.

"How about you stop bothering me and go on your date with Natsu." Levy said, her tone filled with defeat by the Queen of Fairies.

"Not a Date. But anyway, let's go, Natsu!" Erza said to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Scary..." Natsu muttered, as his secret crush dragged him through the door of Fairy Tail.

**A/N**: Few! 3 Chapters in this story. Don't worry, there will be more. Thanks for all the people the Reviewed my Story, and if you haven't, make sure to write one! Until (Hopefully) Tomorrow!


	4. The Perverted Side of Erza

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did, Gildarts would actually help Natsu against the bosses.

**Arc**: Takes place after Edolas, before Tenrou Island and the TimeSkip. If you have not seen past Edolas, there are going to be spoilers.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_'Perverted Erza'_

*Sound Effects*

_Battle Moves_

"How about you stop bothering me and go on your date with Natsu." Levy said, her tone filled with defeat by the Queen of Fairies.

"Not a Date. But anyway, let's go, Natsu!" Erza said to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Scary..." Natsu muttered, as his secret crush dragged him through the door of Fairy Tail.

**Chapter 4: The Perverted Side of Erza**

"So, Natsu, what do you want to do?" Erza asked calmly, her calm demeanor replaced by a heartwarming smile.

"Hmmm. I Dunno? What do you wanna do?" Natsu replied in a lazy tone.

"Do you want to eat? Don't worry, the food's on me." Erza said, her smile still present as they walked through the busy streets of Magnolia.

Natsu was stunned at Erza's kindness. "If we were dating, I'd probably kiss you!" Natsu said to her, unaware of the affect the words had caused to Titania.

"Ah-ah-ah..." Erza was at a loss of words. What Natsu had said had awoken another side of her. But that side of her was not particular a good side.

_'Geez Erza, take him to bed, Already! _Another voice chimed inside Erza's head, causing her to stop abruptly on the street.

"Erza, are you okay?" Natsu asked, his eyes illuminated with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just had a funny thought." Erza replied, trying to shrug off the Erotic Thought her mind just had.

_'Come on Erza, imagine him in Bed. He'd probably bang you so hard you lose your mind-'_ Erza's mind rang, causing her face to have a slight blush, on her face but she continued to walk.

'Who are you?' Erza questioned, her question causing her other side to let out a slight snicker.

_'Dear, you think that all those Smutty Novels didn't have any affect on you? I was created a while ago, but now since you have fallen in love I am capable of speaking to you!' _Pervy Erza said, snickering while she spoke.

'Can we talk about this later, I'm taking a walk with Natsu' Erza asked calmly, her expression hardening as she followed Natsu down the street.

_'A Walk? Dear, you might as well call this a Date. I mean really, who goes on a walk with a guy, offers to buy him lunch and ignores him when he says that he would kiss you if you were his Girlfriend?' _ Pervy Erza asked, her presence starting to annoy the Fairy Queen.

'Friends. Friends do that.' Erza answered, her calm personality starting to crack.

_'Friends? Dear, I am your part of your subconscious. I know all your thoughts. You love Natsu. You want him. In fact, you should take him before anyone else can. Especially before that Lisanna Girl' _Pervy Erza said, enraging the Scarlet Haired Fairy.

'Natsu isn't in love with Lisanna, he told me after she came back.' Erza said, her attitude slowly cracking.

_'Dear, have you seen the way the girls in Fairy Tail look at him? I wouldn't be surprised if when of them tried to steal him. Especially that Mirajane Girl. Claim him before anyone else.'_ Pervy Erza said, her comment Enraging the Scarlet Haired Knight.

'Natsu's mine, and no one else will take him!' Erza thought, her calm demeanor cracking with the last comment.

_'Yes, Dear. Natsu's yours for the keeping and no one will take him. Now seduce him and take him to bed. If you try hard enough, you could probably have a month-long marathon of sex with him.' _Pervy Erza said calmly, a sinister tone to her voice.

Erza blushed at the idea of having a month long Marathon of Sex with Natsu. 'I am going to make Natsu mine! I will seduce him and get him to truly be mine!' Erza had cracked on the inside, but on the outside, she still was wearing her calm attitude, following Natsu down the street.

_'Okay, let's do it, Dear!' _And with that, Pervy Erza disappeared from her head. Erza stayed in this state, thinking about how she was going to take Natsu. Unknown to her, a warm blush was developing on her face.

"Erza, are you okay? Your face looks red again?" Natsu replied, breaking the Knight from her Erotic thoughts.

"Yes, I was just thinking of you- I mean the food!" Erza said, her face flooding with red.

"Eh, whatever." Natsu said, trying to save Erza from her horrible blush. 'What's up with her?' Natsu wondered, completely unknown of Erza's attraction towards the young Dragon Slayer.

When they finally reached the restaurant, entitled 'The Firey Fairy', a small man stood in the doorway.

"Good Afternoon, Madame Erza." The small man with golden hair and eyes said, his face flooded with enthusiasm. "Who's 'this' thing?" The small man suddenly said coldly.

"It's Natsu, you small old man!" Natsu said angrily, angered by what the man had referred him as.

"Well, this small old man owns this place, so leave if you want to keep arguing!"

"I'm sorry about his behavior, Mr. Elric. He sometimes get temper problems. And please, call him Natsu." Erza said calmly.

The man stared at Erza for a moment and then came to realization. "Anything for you Madame, after all you're our most valuable customer. Mr. Elric replied gracefully. 'Now, here's your booth.' The man sat down the Knight and the Dragon to a both situated next to a window.

"May I take your Order, Madame Erza?" Mr. Elric asked.

"I'll have my Usual." Erza said to the man.

"May I take your order, Mr. Natsu?" Mr. Elric asked quite coldly.

"I'll have 4 bowls of Ramen!" Natsu yelled excitedly. Erza couldn't help but admire Natsu's immaturity.

"Your orders will be coming soon, Madame and Mister." Mr. Elric said, and after the speech the man left.

"Geez Erza, what's with the old man?" Natsu asked Erza quietly.

"Don't make fun of Mr. Elric. Even though he is small, He was once known as the Fullmetal Wizardest, one of the greatest wizards in all of Earthland.

"I've never heard of him." Natsu replied, a look of confusion sprawled across his face.

"He came from the Nation of Ametris, where everyone there uses magic based of science." Erza replied.

"Where is Ametris, anyway?" Natsu asked, his look of confusion still present on his face.

"It's located in Northwest of Fiore." Erza replied.

"Oh, that's cool! We should go there sometime. Both of us, together." Natsu replied, unknown of the effect the words had on Erza.

'To-Together?' Erza thought, her mind racing with those two words. Erza then remembered what she had told Pervy Erza.

'_Requip!_' Erza chanted. She changed into her casual clothes.

"Erza, why did change into different clothes?" Natsu questioned, his eyes trying to avoid looking at Erza's large breasts.

"It's just feeling a bit hot in her, Natsu. In fact, I think I need to get a little cooler..." Those words were music to his ears as Erza began to slowly unzip her blouse, just ever so slightly, revealing a sizeable amount of her cleavage. Natsu suddenly felt uncomfortable in his pants.

'What the Hell is she doing?' Natsu thought, his mind in shock at the knight who was seducing him. 'I mean, it's not like I'm unhappy, in fact, I'd welcome this any day, but why me? Maybe she likes... Nah. Erza is probably fooling around with me.'

Natsu was in a Dilemma over Erza, but suddenly a short old man saved him from possible blood loss.

"Food's Ready!" Mr. Elric exclaimed as he set down the food on the table; 4 bowls of Ramen for Natsu and 2 slices of Strawberry Cheesecake for Erza

"Thank you very much for the food!" Natsu said, as he began to eat his Ramen at inhuman speeds. 'Anything to take my mind off Erza' He thought will gombling down his food.

"I've never seen someone eat that fast..." Mr. Elric said to Erza, his face filled with shock.

"Yes, he has an appetite of a dragon." Erza said proudly. "What is the bill, Mister?"

"700 Jewel."

Erza took out her wallet and paid the old man. "Thank you for the food, Mister Elric."

"The pleasures mine, Madame Erza." Mr. Elric said as he left the table.

Erza then put the second part of her plan into action. She purposely knocked of her fork off the table onto the ground. She then left her chair and went on the ground to the get fork she had "dropped".

Natsu was chowing down on his second bowl of Ramen, when he just happened to turn his head to his side, he saw something that almost caused him to pass out.

Erza was on the ground, her Ass facing him as she searched for her fork to eat her cake. Natsu's suddenly felt more uncomfortable in his pants. Natsu tried to ignore Erza and focus on his Ramen.

Erza searched for her fork on the ground, her ass raised to Natsu's direction. Erza then "found" her fork. As she began to sit down, she snuck a peek at Natsu's pants, to see what she was expecting. A large bulge had appeared in his pants.

'It's working,' Erza thought 'soon enough Natsu will be mine!'

Erza sat back in her seat, her fork clutched playfully in her hand. "So Natsu, what type of woman do you prefer?" That question from Erza nearly caused Natsu to spit out his Ramen.

"Umm... I..." Natsu had no words he could say. He was distracted by the Queen of Fairies in front of him who was trying to seduce her.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Cat got your Tongue?" Erza said in a sultry voice, her hand raised in the air like a cats paw.

"Yes, now let me eat in peace." Natsu grumbled, his head focused on his bowl of Ramen.

Erza decided that she wouldn't give up. She took a piece of her cake on fork, and then "accidentally" dropped in on her cleavage. She then procedded to wipe the cake of with her finger and put it in her tongue.

Natsu watched as Erza committed her sexy act. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not hungry anymore," Natsu grumbled, trying to ignore the sexy scarlet before him, "thanks for the food, Erza."

"Wait, Natsu." Erza said in her Sexy Voice, "I need some help with a project of mine. Can you help me?"

Natsu had no Idea what to do. His mind didn't want to do it, but his body, on the other hand, wanted it so bad, that he had to go. "Sure," Was all Natsu said before he was dragged out by the Scarlet Knight.

"Thanks for the food, Mr. Elric!" Erza yelled as she left the restaurant.

"Save Me." Natsu said almost silently.

**20 Minutes Later, at Fairy Hills**

Natsu and Erza approached the tall Fairy Hills dormitory, the sunsetting behind the dorm.

"Oh, so this is Fairy Hills," Natsu said quietly, "But I thought no boys were allowed..."

"I am the leader of this dorm. I can make an exception for you." Erza replied, while winking at Natsu, her face filled with a seductive smile. Natsu gulped. He was trying anything to not stay in a room with Erza, or else she'd probably cause him to die from blood loss.

Natsu stepped into Erza's room, and he was astounded by the size of her room. "Wow, Erza nice room!"

"Glad to see you like it, Natsu."

"Why are there extra armors on the walls, Erza?" Natsu questioned.

"There's a limited amount of armor I can store in my space of my dimension." Erza said, her Seductive Smile still present while she spoke.

"I didn't get any of that, but that's cool anyway!" Natsu said enthusiastically. Erza couldn't help but giggle at Natsu's great enthusiasm.

"So, Natsu, want to see my most special requip?" Erza said, a seductive smile on written across her face. This was the Final Stage of her 3 Stage Plan to get Natsu to be hers. And only Hers.

"Ummm... Sure..." Natsu said, wondering whether she was still trying to seduce him.

_"Requip!"_ Erza Chanted, pink light began to gather around her body, and when it was released, Natsu saw Erza in her most revealing Armor. The Seduction Armor. The one thing that drove Natsu to the edge.

Natsu was at a loss for words as he saw the knight in her most skimpy armor. She quickly pushed him onto her bed while he was stunned, prompting her to quickly requip into her normal clothes, and began to straddle Natsu who was on Erza's Bed.

"Erza, what's the meaning of this?" Natsu said, trying not to moan in pleasure he was feeling.

"A beautiful girl straddles you and you complain? You've a long way to go Natsu." Erza said in a sultry voice.

"But-"

"Shhhh" Erza said, her finger appearing over Natsu's mouth. "I'm gonna make you mine now. Only mine."

"But Erza, every since the spell, I've been loving you, dammit!" Natsu revealed, causing Erza to let out a gasp. "I've been wanting to tell you for the last 4 hours, but with your seduction techniques, I've been feeling more powerless and powerless, and you've been driving me insane!"

"So you mean all that work, even though he already loved me?" Erza said softly, her voice plauged with sorrow.

"Who put you up to this? Levy? Lucy? Even Mirajane?" Natsu interrogated, causing the young knight a look of distress as he ranted.

"Natsu, I love you." Erza suddenly admitted in the heat of Natsu's rant.

"What?" Was all Natsu could say before Erza's warm lips captured his. "Never leave my side Natsu, Never..."

**A/N**: Wooh. I wrote this chapter of 3 hours on my Nexus 4, but it was well worth it. There will be a lemon in the next chapter, so stay tuned for more!

Remember to R&R


	5. The Lemony Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did, Gajeel would sing more often. Colorful, Colorful, Shooby Doo Bop!

**Arc**: Takes place after Edolas, before Tenrou Island and the TimeSkip. If you have not seen past Edolas, there are going to be spoilers.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_'Perverted Erza'_

*Sound Effects*

_Battle Moves_

"Natsu, I love you." Erza suddenly admitted in the heat of Natsu's rant.

"What?" Was all Natsu could say before Erza's warm lips captured his. "Never leave my side Natsu, Never..."

**The Lemony Encounter!**

Erza and Natsu remained in their lip lock for another 5 minutes, their tongues locked in an epic battle. When Erza left the lip lock, she straddled Natsu, prompting Natsu to let out a small moan in pleasure.

"Like what you feel, Natsu?" Erza asked seductively, as she proceeded to grind her hips against Natsu, causing to let out a throathy moan. Erza was the type of Person that loved to have control, and Natsu was obeying to all of her Sexual commands.

"Erza, why're you doing this?" Natsu asked, his face flushed with red.

"What's wrong Natsu, not enjoying the show? I better stop then..." Erza said in a sexy tone, her voice causing Natsu to shiver in pleasure.

"No, continue." Natsu said quietly, his voice laced with pleasure and some embarrassment.

"Have I just conquered the mighty Salamander?" Erza said sultry, her voice causing Natsu to get a little bit harder in the pants section of his body.

"Please Erza, stop teasing me, or else I'm going to die from Sexual Pleasure," Natsu said Bluntly, his words causing Erza to release a small blush on her face.

"As you wish, Natsu." Erza said in a seductive tone, as she moved her face towards Natsu, reengaging their passionate kiss. Natsu's hormones started to propel his hands toward Erza's breasts, but they were intercepted by Erza's soft hands, as she left the battle to again straddle him.

"Now, Now Natsu. If you want to touch, you need to ask." Erza said, her voice still filled with a seductive tone. Erza was driving the young Dragon Slayer insane with sexual energy.

"Please Erza. Let me touch them." Natsu whimpered, his mind only focusing on the thought of touching Erza's perfect breasts.

"Fine Natsu, you can look. But remember, one error and they're all gone." Erza exclaimed, her eyes filled with clouds of Lust. Erza began to unzip her blouse at a bitterly slow rate, her knees still straddling the Salamander.

Natsu saviored ever moemnt as Erza removed her tight, white blouse, his eyes only focused on Erza as she commited the act. As Erza finished unzipping, Natsu saw a sight that he would never forget. Erza's large breasts in front of him, only covered by a sexy, black bra.

Natsu immediately grabbed her left, causing Erza to let out a moan in pleasure. "Oh, some these are Boobs?" Natsu said, slightly squeezing it as he spoke. "I've only read about it in a book, but these are the real deal!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, as he continued to squeeze Erza's mound.

"Natsu, stop- teas- ing - m-me." Erza said between moans as Natsu starting squeezing her breast in random intervals, his calloused and rough hands only adding to Erza's arousal.

"Oh, you want me to stop teasing? Then I need to get serious!" Natsu exclaimed, as he grabbed her sister, his sudden movement causing a large moan from the Scarlet Knight.

"Ahh- ah- AHH!" Erza moaned as Natsu began to massage both her Breasts. 'This pleasure!' Erza thought as he stroked her two twins. 'It's even more than when I read those books-' All of Erza's thoughts were interrupted when Natsu licked the side of her breast, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Oh, Erza do you like it when I do than?" Natsu asked innocently, allthough he knew the effects his tongue was having on the young queen.

"Yes Natsu, continue, please," Erza moaned while Natsu paid attention to her bigger-than-average breasts.

"Oh? Then I should probably put away this unnecessary material of cloth that's blocking the full show." Natsu asked, not listening to Erza's throaty moans. Natsu proceeded to unclip the bra, causing a slight groan of gratification from the Queen of Fairies. Natsu started staring with curriosity at her reddish nipples, causing a slight blush from Erza. Natsu, out of complete impulse, began to twist the hardened nipple.

"KYA!" Erza moaned as Natsu began to twist her nipple, as his hand began to work her other nipple. Natsu then, after he had been doing his erotic movements for close to 2 minutes, suddenly stopped his hands, prompting Erza to let out a moan in disappointment.

"I want to try something," Natsu asked, his eyes clouded with a look of a mad scientist. Natsu began to hover his mouth towards Erza's breast, as he began to suck on Erza's sizeable mounds. Erza moaned as Natsu continued to worship her breasts. Natsu, after a few minutes of bliss, stopped sucking.

"What's wrong, have I conquered the mighty Titania?" Natsu said, his face splattered with a large, cheeky grin.

"You bastard," Erza said, her voice molded in pleasure. "Start sucking it or I will- Ahhh!" Erza moaned as Natsu began to twist her nipples, muffling her moans with a passionate kiss.

As much as Erza was enjoying how Natsu was stimulating her, she was pestered by the fact that Natsu was in control. And Erza was the type of person that was always control. While Natsu was hovering over her breasts, his senses temporarily disabled by the Knight in front of her, Erza took this opportunity to flip Natsu around, allowing her to straddle him again.

"Erza, why are you-" Natsu tried to ask, only to be interrupted by Erza, who had climbed to the edge of the bed, and was next to his pants, which had a bulge that was visible.

"Shut up and enjoy it like a Man." Erza said, while a heavy blush was clouding her face. Erza than began to to unzip his pants, stroking her hands on his clothed penis. Natsu had never felt pleasure like this before. Erza suddenly came to an abrupt stop after Natsu was pleasured for a couple of minutes.

"Natsu, take of your clothes. Now." Erza said in a voice that was a hybrid of her normal, commanding tone and her seductive voice. Natsu complied as he began to remove his shirt, he throwing it to the side of her bed. Erza than resumed stroking Natsu's gradually hardening penis.

" Erza, don't stop. It feels so good." Natsu moaned as the knight stroked his hardening penis.

"Really, Natsu?" Erza said in a seductive tone. "Then it's time to get really serious." Those words were music to Natsu's ears as Erza began to pull down his underwear slowly, causing some moans from the pink-headed Dragon Slayer.

When Erza finished removing his underwear, her noise was assaulted by the musky smell of a penis. Erza then looked at the manhood as she let out a hearty blush.

'It's Big! I've never read about a Penis at this size before!' Erza thought, her face still clouded by a heavy blush. Erza than processed to grab Natsu's soldier, causing some slight moans from the Dragon Slayer. Natsu feel as if he was in heaven as Erza began to slowly rub her soft hands against Natsu's not-so-little soldier.

Natsu's pleasure was instantly amplified when Erza began to lick the tip of Natsu's penis, prompting him to let out a throaty moan. Erza then stopped her licking, as she began to swallow the meaty rod, causing a roar of moans from Natsu, as she felt as if she was floating to Heavens as Natsu's soldier began to grow in her mouth.

"Natsu, are you enjoying this?" Erza questioned, her words slightly muffled by the Penis in her mouth.

"Er- za- con-tin- ue. Feel-s so go- od." Natsu tried to answer through his loud moans.

Erza then had a dirty idea. One she had read in one of her books. Erza released her mouth from his soldier, causing a slight groan of disappointment from Natsu. She then enveloped his erect penis in her cleavage, causing a loud moan from the Dragon Slayer.

"Erza? Where did you learn that? It feels so good." Natsu replied, groaning as he spoke.

"Oh, you don't think I picked up a few tricks from the books I read?" Erza said with a seductive grin as she continued to pleasure Natsu with her boobs. Natsu, who suddenly had a dirty idea, began to twist her nipples as her breasts bounced on his Soldier. That, combined with saliva, greatly increased the speed at which she bounced at.

'That face he makes is so cute,' Erza thought, while she pleasured Natsu. 'I could get used to his face while we have sex.'

Erza and Natsu were having the time of their lives. Both of them were virgins, and had never experienced such pleasure before. 'I could get used to this,' They both thought simultaneously. But all was interrupted when Natsu started to feel something funny building up in his lower area.

"Erza, I'm feeling something funny down in my lower area." Natsu said, his voice mixed with pleasure and confusion. Upon hearing this, Erza began to suck on whatever wasn't enveloped by her cleavage. "What-What was that for- AHH!" Natsu moaned as he dumped his semen inside Erza's mouth.

Erza couldn't believe how much semen Natsu had released into his mouth. 'He released so much that he could probably impregnate all the woman in the guild. It's also really sweet. I think I've just found my new favorite drink.' Erza thought. She was almost choking while she tried swallowing all of Natsu's semen. Her cheeks began to puff out as the seed in her mouth began to overflow out, it landing on her breasts.

"Erza, I want to release again!" Natsu screamed in utter pleasure.

"What? He still has some left?" Erza questioned, as she stared in awe at the Dragon Slayer, who looked like he was in a mix of pain in Pleasure.

Natsu let out a moaning sigh as he began to ejaculate again. Erza, who was unprepared for his assualt, was showered with his warm cum. Erza immediately was pleasured by the feeling of warm cum against her pale skin.

Erza than then decided to take advantage of the situtation as she began to rub her semen-covered body, smearing Natsu's cum over Erza's entire body, causing Natsu to be instantly turned on by the Scarlet Vixen. She rubbed her hands through the valley of her breasts, and over her arms, as she acted as if his cum was a lotion. But, her smile soon evaporated.

"Natsu, you cum a lot." Erza said unemotionally.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment..." Natsu said, his hand stratching the back of his head while he spoke.

"Take it as a compliment. You could pleasure any woman you wanted to." Erza said, a small grin returning to her face.

"Well, I only want to pleasure you, Erza!" Natsu said heartfully, causing a slight blush from the Scarlet Knight. Erza was delighted to hear that Natsu only wanted her. Her only.

"Okay then, Natsu. Let's continue." Erza than advanced to grab Natsu's soldier, only realizing something that she had forgotten. 'Oh, right. After Men release, they get limp temporarily. That means, I'm going to have to distract him by showing him "it" ' Erza thought, as she moved her hands from Natsu's manhood, and moved them towards her revealed torso.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu asked in his innocent tone.

"Natsu, I'm going to show you something that you will enjoy greatly. Are you ready?" Erza asked, her voice somewhat filled with a seductive tone. Not giving Natsu a chance to answer her question, she began to remove her skirt.

Erza showed Natsu her womanhood, which was covered by a black piece of underwear, matching the piece that covered Erza's breasts. "This is a Vagina, Natsu." Erza said in an affirmative voice, though it was slightly modified with a sultry voice.

"Why is it so wet, Erza?" Natsu asked, causing a slight blush from the Queen of Fairies.

"No reason, Natsu-ahhhhh!" Was all Erza could say as Natsu began to rub her clothed Snatch.

"Eh, it's getting more wet as I rub it!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza continued to moan in the background. Erza could only wonder where Natsu would learn tricks like that. Erza was almost shivering in pleasure at the Salamander's actions.

'It's more pleasure then I get when I touch myself. Even though it's clothed!' Erza thought excitedly. Erza had touched herself sometimes, well Hell, she touched her self often! If she had a free night, the lather of it would be spent by her mastrubating. And Natsu, who was rubbing it, even it was clothed, was giving her more pleasure then she had ever experienced before.

Natsu, without warning, pushed away the fabric that covered Erza, as he began to drag his finger over the revealed womanhood. Erza was experiencing absolute bliss as Natsu rubbed her most private part. All Erza could do was moan as Natsu pleasured her.

As Natsu heard Titania's moans, he began to get more aroused. He than decided to stop rubbing, and stuck one finger inside of her honeypot, causing a gasp of pleasure from Erza. Erza tried to create some audible words, but she was unsuccessful as she was being drowned in pleasure. Natsu couldn't believe how tight Erza was, as his finger began to thrust inside of her, causing moans of ecstasy from Erza.

Natsu then, without any signs, stuck in another. Erza felt as if her body was floating into heaven as two of Natsu's fingers had been stuck inside of her womanly organ. 'If I get this pleasure from a mere two fingers, then I wonder how Natsu's Penis would be like.' Erza thought, her mind racing with dirty thoughts.

Natsu was absolutely quiet while he focused on pleasuring the young queen, as his mind was only focused on pleasuring his love. Erza than began to squirm as he inserted a third finger. 'Geez, if Erza is reacting a lot to this. I wonder if she is a virgin?' Natsu thought as Erza squirmed under his firm, callused hands.

Natsu then accidentally rubbed his hands against her clitoris, causing a loud moan from Erza. "Oh? Erza, do you like it when I rub it there?" Natsu asked with a tone of Lust, as his eyes sparkled with Sexual Energy. "Never Mind. You seem like you enjoy that." Natsu said as he began to press his thumb against Erza's red clit. Erza was at the Mercy of Natsu as her moans echoed through the room.

Erza then suddenly felt something in her lower part of her body. She then came to a great realization. She was going to have her first orgasm by a man. She was overwhelmed by the pleasure that she was feeling, as she readied her release.

Natsu felt as if he was in an opera as he listened to her loud moans. Natsu was still staring at her as he penetrated her womanhood, his mouth still formed in a grin. Natsu then took a moment to look at Erza's face, only to notice her face looked as she was in intense pleasure, more than he had ever seen before.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed in pleasure. "I'M CUMMING!"

Erza's pleasure than suddenly evaporated as Natsu pulled his fingers out of her honeypot. "Natsu, put it back in- Ahhhhh!" Erza tried to protest, but her pleasure returned when the Dragon Slayer began to lick her womanhood.

Erza continued to moan as Natsu pleasured her vagina, her body shaking with every movement from Natsu's warm tongue. Natsu, who suddenly had a sexual idea, decided to add his index to the mix, it pleasuring her throbbing clitoris.

Erza tried to think about something besides her gradually increasing appetite for sex but all was stopped as Natsu's passionate movements had caused her to only think about her expierence with Natsu. Erza was then starting to feel the small pleasure she was feeling again, except at a much less scale.

Her inner feelings were amplified though, when Natsu blew a small spark through her body, causing her to shiver in the new feelings she was experiencing throughout her body. Erza's felt in the state she had felt a couple moments again.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled in pleasure as she had her first orgasm by a man, which wasn't the last of night. Waves of Pleasure drowned her as she sprayed Natsu with her sweet honey as she moaned with a great pleasure.

As Erza was recovering, Natsu took the opportunity to taste Erza's honey, and he was instantly satisfied by the taste that Erza had poured on his face. Natsu had a lingering thought in his mind that a Woman's honey was disgusting, but Erza had quickly dismissed his thought.

"That tasted good." Natsu finally said when Erza was able to slightly move after her orgasm. "It was so good, that, every night, I want to have some." Erza blushed heavily at the thought of Natsu licking her out every night.

Natsu then continued to Erza, who was still lying on the bed, panting and moved his penis towards the opening of her Vagina. An Evil grin had appeared on Natsu's face.

"What are you waiting for?" Erza asked in her normal, affirmative voice that was overridden with lust. "Shove it in!"

"First, you're going to have to tell me how much you want it." Natsu said in a calm voice, a sexual tone hidden in the deepest part of his voice.

"I want you to have sex with me." Erza said, an embarrassed look painted on her face.

"Now, Erza. Tell me what you want be to do." Natsu replied in the same tone he was using earlier.

"I want you to shove your cock inside me and have Sex." Erza replied, her look of embarrassment amplifying.

'Geez, this woman has dirty thoughts!' Natsu thought, his calm face still visible on the outside. 'But I want her to say "it" '

"Erza, I'm going to ask you once more. What do you want me to do?" Natsu asked, his calm expression gaining a cynical grin. Natsu then began to drag his hand towards her womanhood, and he started to play with her still wet vagina, it causing some moans from Titania.

"I- I want you to-to Fuck me, Natsu. I want you to Fuck me so hard that I cum all of your Hard Dick as you cum inside me." Erza finally admitted, her face now fully red as she revealed her inner desire. Natsu was surprised at Erza's sudden Lust, but he decided that Erza's confession was enough for him, as he readied his Penis for penetration inside Erza.

Natsu then suddenly thrusted into Erza, his speed expelling Erza of all the thoughts she was having. "Ah... Trust Harder, Natsu!" Erza moaned as Natsu began to trust slowly inside the Queen of Fairies, his speed slowly increasing with each thrust. Erza couldn't think about anything but Natsu as he pleasured her insides.

'She's really tight!' Natsu thought, as he continued to increase the speed at which he pushed. Natsu was almost afraid that Erza would tenderize his Penis, but due to his dragon-enchanced skin, he was able to avoid the possibility of that happening to his soldier.

Their trusts synchronized as the two were interlocking in their passionate battle. Red meet Pink as the two brought their heads together, starting another passionate kiss. Erza's moans were stopped her lips were captured by Natsu's warm ones. Natsu began to thrust, harder, and harder, as Erza's moans began to increase in voice.

Erza felt as if her body was floating into the sky as Natsu's warm manhood trusted inside her womanhood, each thrust rubbing against her clitoris accidentally. Although she preferred to be in control of the situation, Natsu's movements were destroying her normal self and replacing it with a different Erza.

Natsu then felt something tingling down as he was thrusting Erza. "Erza!" Natsu moaned while he continued to increase the pace of his thrusts. "I'm gonna cum!"

Those words rang in Erza's ears as Natsu continued to thrust, although his speed was gradually decreasing. Erza took advantage of this opportunity to flip Natsu over, his back landing with a thump on her juice-soaked bed. She was now in control of the Salamander.

Erza, not giving Natsu a chance to protest, began to bounce on his rod, her breasts flailing with every motion of hers. Natsu began to moan even more as Erza grinned at the fact she was able to get her jurisdiction over him.

Natsu couldn't find the words to say as Erza began to bounce on him. He had a grand view of everything that was happening. Erza's breasts bouncing, her Scarlet hair in scrambles around her head, or her back arched back in pleasure. Natsu was greatly enjoyed at the Knight preforming in front of him. Suddenly, the feeling on his groin reappeared as he realized he was about to release.

"I'm gonna!" Was all Natsu could manage to say as the pleasure began to engulf him. Erza, after hearing these words, increased her bouncing, causing even more pleasure to him.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu groaned as he released all of his semen into Erza's tight snatch.

Erza felt as if her stomach was going to explode as Natsu emptied his fluid into her. The sheer amount of it was too much, as some began to leak out of her Vagina. Suddenly, sum of his Cum rolled over he G-Spot, causing her an instant Orgasm from the feeling of his hot juice.

"KYA!" Erza Yipped as she clamped down on Natsu's Penis, her Vagina wringing out more of his Semen from his manhood. Erza felt one with Natsu as he released more of him into her, as she released more of her into him.

Tiredness overtook Erza after her passionate Romp as she collapsed on Natsu, his Penis falling out of her Vagina with a slight noise. Her breasts were pressed against Natsu's hard chest, as she stared into his black eyes.

"That felt really good!" Natsu said, his statement shattering the silence that was exchanged between the two lovers, "But you moan a lot, Erza." If Erza wasn't tired, she'd probably beat him up, but she was too filled with Joy to make her comeback. She chose to ignore what Natsu had said, though.

"Natsu, that was great, you're right." Erza admitted, her face painted with one of her rare smiles. "We should do it more often." She said with a wink, causing Natsu to wonder what it would be like to do this a lot with Erza.

"Erza." Natsu said, his voice stripped from his cheery tone, "I love you." He admitted bluntly. Erza couldn't help but Blush as she stared into Natsus almost fiery-red face.

"I love you too, Natsu." Erza admitted to Natsu, as her face began to swell with red. "Now, let's get some sleep, Natsu."

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu tried to yell, but it was muffled by the exhaustion he was experiencing. Erza feel asleep in Natsu's strong arms, as the two drifted away into the endless fields of sleep.

**A/N: **First Lemon, ever! I spent a couple of hours reading other lemons, just so I could pick up some tricks. Also, I'm extremely sorry for the late update. First, this chapter got corrupted so I had to rewrite it, then the power went out so I was a sitting duck. Also, my update schedule may be slowing because I have school, but I'll try to write at least 2 chapters a week. Thanks for reading, R&R, and Until next Time!


	6. Suspicions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did, Mirajane would fight more often.

**Arc**: Takes place after Edolas, before Tenrou Island and the TimeSkip. If you have not seen past Edolas, there are going to be spoilers.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_'Perverted Erza'_

*Sound Effects*

_Battle Moves_

"Erza." Natsu said, his voice stripped from his cheery tone, "I love you." He admitted bluntly. Erza couldn't help but Blush as she stared into Natsus almost fiery-red face.

"I love you too, Natsu." Erza admitted to Natsu, as her face began to swell with red. "Now, let's get some sleep, Natsu."

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu tried to yell, but it was muffled by the exhaustion he was experiencing. Erza feel asleep in Natsu's strong arms, as the two drifted away into the endless fields of sleep.

**Chapter 6: Suspicions**

Erza hummed in her sleep as she replayed the experience she was having the night before. The noise they made was vibrant in her ears, her eyes catching ever little detail of their passionate romp. She watched as she moaned alongside with Natsu, his manhood thrusting inside of her. She was enjoying the pleasure of watching, but her mind chose to abandon the dream as she began to sink back into reality.

She awoke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dim sunrise illuminating her multi-room. Under her, a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer was sleeping contently, his face scrunched as he was drifting in the fields of dreams.

'He's so cute like this.' Erza thought absentmindedly. She then proceeded to give his a slight smoch on his forehead, her action causing him to stir slightly in his sleep. 'He's going to awake soon. I better get it ready.' Erza thought as she began to release herself from Natsu's tight grip, her feet reaching the hardwood floor in an instant, as she began to walk towards her kitchen.

Natsu grinned as he began to awake from his sleep. His secret Love had finally had became his. He could never imagine that Erza would also be in love with him. It had never even crossed his mind in the time he had been admiring her. The Night before, Erza had been screaming his Name, and only his Name. He was overjoyed. Everything he wanted in life, beside finding Igneel, had come true. His thoughts were disrupted, though, by the smell of fresh breakfast looming from the kitchen. Natsu through of his covers, put on his pants and began to tramp to the kitchen, only to be greeted with a pleasurable sight.

*Wow* Erza was bended over, her butt faced towards him. Natsu started to feel hard again, but he used his willpower to resist the urge. The Stern Erza everyone else knew was majorly different than the Sexy Erza Natsu knew. After staring at her Ass, Erza began to bend up, turning around, only to face Natsu.

"Oh, Natsu. Didn't see you there." Erza said in a her normal, calm voice. "Good Morning!" All Erza was wearing was a pink apron that covered all her confidential parts, but left her cleavage and hips out to the vast world. In her right hand, she held some eggs and potatos in a porcelain plate. "I made you some food." Erza said, aware of how she was affecting the Dragon Slayer.

Erza began to put down the eggs she was holding on the table. "Sit" was all she said, as Natsu sat down without saying a single word. He gulped as he tried to focus on the food below him, and ignore the sexy scarlet in front of him. He began to chow on his food quickly, his speed amusing Erza as she watched him.

"Natsu, you eat really fast." Erza said affirmatively. "You need to slow down, or you're not going to be able to taste the food."

"Mmmhmm." Natsu said, looking up from his food to look at Erza. He regretted it. Erza had pressed her forearms against her breasts, causing them to pop out a little more than usual. Natsu dropped his fork as his nose began to bled ever so slightly, as he stared at Erza.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Erza asked innocently, although she knew how much she had been seducing the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm suddenly not hungry." Natsu said, as he began to leave his chair briskly, only to be stopped by the scarlet knight blocking his path.

"Come on Natsu," Erza asked, whimpering like a young girl, "I took time into making that. You should eat it."

"Fine." Natsu grumbled, as he picked up his fork and began to eat the half-consumed egg. To his surprise, they tasted surprisingly well. Natsu began to chow down on the food while he tasted the food, his look of satisfaction causing Erza to be blush with flattery. Erza watched with amusement as Natsu devoured the food she made, his expression happy with the food he was eating. In a matter of moments, the plate was empty, not a single crumb remaining.

"That was really good, Erza!" Natsu said happily, his hands running over his stomach. He then suddenly let out a small burp of fire, his exhale charring the table with small burns. Erza chose to ignore his action, as she was quite rich and could easily afford to replace the table.

"Glad you like it, Natsu." Erza said, her voice filled with a tone of satisfaction. "So, do you want to go on a mission, Natsu? I've already got one lined up for us." Erza asked, her question completely shocking Natsu at the randomness of the question.

"But, wouldn't it be awkward if we went together..." Natsu said quietly, his tone mixed with a look of confusion and troublement. His face also had a fire-red blush, as he recalled the night before.

"No silly." Erza said in a giddy tone, her face illuminated with a smile. "With Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla as well."

"Well Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily are on an "Exceed Training Quest" and aren't here, and I think that Wendy went on a job this morning. So that leaves Lucy and Gray." Natsu said with a feeling of Relief washing over him. "So, let's go them!"

Erza requiped into her Heart Kruez armor, her atire changing into something more appropriate then her previous one. Erza grabbed Natsu's hand suddenly, causing some protest from him, but she avoided his voice as she dragged him through her door, onto the hall of Fairy Hills.

5 Minutes later, Natsu and Erza were walking the crowded streets of Magnolia, they both being cautious of the people around them, as they knew how cranky the townspeople would get if they were bothered, especially by Fairy Tail. Erza had let go of Natsu's hand, and both of them were walking shoulder-to-shoulder at equal paces as they continued on their path on to Lucy's house.

In a couple of minutes, the couple had arrived at the door of Lucy's apartment. Natsu put his ear at the door, only to her no sounds. "I don't think she's there, Erza." Natsu said.

"Well, I have a key, so we might as well take a look." Erza said, as she requiped a key into her hand. Erza put the key in the lock, and began to open the door.

Natsu smelled something when the door opened. "It smells funny in here." Natsu exclaimed. Her began to follow the trail of smells as he paraded around the house.

Erza, not having a keen nose as Natsu, began to observe around Lucy's house. She noticed that it was very messy, which she knew was very unlike of the blonde celestial wizard. She then turned her head to the right, where she noticed that Lucy's clothes were scattered across the floor, which again, was very unlike her.

'What's going on?' Erza pondered, as she observed the room closer, taking in every little detail. Her thoughts though, were interrupted when she heard a scream from Natsu.

"What's wrong, Natsu!" Erza yelled as she ran to the source of his yell, which was located in Lucy's bedroom. As she approached the door of the room, she to smelled something odd. She entered the door, to only see something that would forever be stuck in her head, whether she wanted it or not. "Wha-What the hell is this?" She stammered.

Lucy was sleeping in her bed contently, with a certain ice mage around her. Lucy and Gray were sleeping together on Lucy's bed as they spooned.

"Did they just do what I think they did?" Natsu muttered, his face in awe as Erza and Natsu stood over them. Erza, who couldn't find the words or actions, just stood there.

"That explains the smell." Natsu said, his eyes widened as he looked at Erza. "It's just like what we-" he was interrupted by Erza, when a finger appeared over his mouth.

"Be quiet, Natsu." Erza said quietly. "If they wake up, it's going to be crazy." Unfortunately, as she whispered to him, one of Lucy's eyes darted open.

"Uh? Who's there." She muttered sleepily, as her other eye began to open slowly.

'Oh, Shit' Natsu and Erza though in unison, as they began to back up to the door.

"Natsu, Erza..." Lucy said sleeply. Apon saying their names, Lucy came to her senses as she leaped from her bed, her face filled with spontaneous Anger. "What are you doing here?" She asked angirly as she held a sheet to her body.

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a job..." Natsu said, trying not to look at Lucy as she was fuming.

"Does it Look like we want to go on a job!?" Lucy exclaimed angrily. Suddenly, a voice of a male spoke up.

"Eh, who's there?" Gray said as his eyes opened at a quick rate. "Natsu, Erza, get out of her!" He yelled furiously, as he sat on the bed.

"We wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to go on a job..." Erza asked, taking over the role of a surprised Natsu.

"_Ice Make: Lance!_" Gray said, as he created icicles that were considerably less sharp and smaller than his normal size, which he intended to use to drive away Natsu and Erza.

"Natsu, let's go!" Erza yelled, as she grabbed Natsu's hand again.

"But, they never gave us a straight answer-" Natsu tried to protest, but he was cut of by Erza as she dragged him through Lucy's bedroom door, out of her apartment.

When the two were outside, Natsu forced Erza's hand off of his. "What was that for, Erza?" Natsu asked with a tone of anger, frustration and confusion merged in his voice.

"You Idiot!" Erza exclaimed in a commanding tone. "If we had stayed there, we would've been hit!"

"I could just burn them." Natsu exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of some bystanders as the Salamander and the Queen of Fairies argued.

"Yes, but you would waste some magic." Erza said, her voice slowly being drained of anger. "You need all of it on the mission we're going on." Erza said calmly, her voice now fully calmed.

'Oh, right. The mission.' Natsu thought, his expression not being modified as he remembered how this started. "Anyway, what's the mission we're doing?" Natsu questioned, as his voice returned to his normal pitch.

"It's a secret." Erza said calmly, as she created a look of curiosity from Natsu. "You'll know when we go to the guild." And with that, Natsu grabbed Natsu's hand for the fourth time, as she dragged him towards the guild. Natsu didn't even protest this time as she pulled him.

A couple minutes later and the two were standing outside the Fairy Tail building, it's large shadow injesting them as they walked through the door.

"We're her!" Natsu exclaimed as he walked through the door. He was meet with eerie silence. "Eh, where is everyone?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu..." A single voice ran through the darkened guild. "You Moron!" It yelled as a giant fist hit him. The lights in the room switched on as two people were in the room; Master Makarov and Mirajane.

"Master!" Erza said in her firm, authoritative tone.

"Oh, Hi Erza." Master Makarov said in a playful tone. "Natsu! How dare you read that spell!" Master Makarov said, his tone switching from playful to angry.

"Ack!" Was all Natsu could say as Makarov's fist crushed him.

"No one is working because of you, Natsu!" Makarov ranted as his fist force increased slightly.

"Master," Erza interrupted as Natsu was being crushed. "If it helps, Natsu and I are going on a mission." Apon hearing those words, Makarov released his grip on the Dragon Slayer.

"What about Lucy and Gray?" Master asked.

"Oh, they were-" Natsu tried to say as he stood up, but he was stopped by Erza who placed her hand upon his mouth.

"They didn't want to come." Was all Erza said, but Master Makarov understood the circumstances as he rubbed his chin.

"I see." He said, "About your quest, the demon had began rampaging even more, so instead of putting you on a carriage as you suggested, you need to go on a train."

"What!" Natsu exclaimed, but he was stopped by Erza, who excepted the Master's compromise.

"That's great, Master." Erza said obediently. Erza than walked over to the white-haired bartender.

"Oh, Mira I forgot to ask. Why're you still here?" Erza asked bluntly.

"Well, I love everyone in the guild, so the spell didn't have any affect on me!" Mira said in her normal, cheery tone. "What about you, Erza?" Mira asked, her cheery smile slowly converting into a cynical one.

"I love no one." Erza lied, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Really? Because you're blushing." Mira said, her smile turned evil. She was truely a She-Devil.

"I said, I love no one." Erza said, her tiny blush expanding into a large one. Erza was on the verge of a breakdown until she was saved by a pink-haired wizard.

"Come'on Erza, we need to go!" Natsu whined as he grabbed Erzas hand, dragging her away from the pickle she was in with Mira. Although he didn't understand Women, he understood Erza, and he knew she would crack if Mira pestered her any longer.

"Have a safe trip, you too!" Mira said, her cynical voice disappearing as the two walked out of the door. Mira waited until they had completely gone out of the guild's view.

"Master, do you think they..." Mira asked, not willing to finish her sentence as she hoped the Master would interpret her phrase correctly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were..." Master said, as he contemplated the thought of Natsu and Erza as a couple.

"Speaking of which, how would you think their baby would look like?" Mira asked, shattering Makarovs deep thoughts.

"So, Erza what's the mission about?" Natsu questioned, as he never got a straight answer from her at the guild.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Erza said, a look of sadness on her face as she betrayed her lover. "Well, we have to go to the south to stop one of Zeref's Demons from hurting too many people."

"Oh, is that why Gramps wanted us to go on a train instead?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, apparently the situation has gotten worse." Erza said, a serious look replacing her sad one as she spoke. "Get ready immediately, because the quicker you get ready the more lives will be saved."

"I'm already ready." Natsu replied.

"Fine, then follow me to Fairy Hills so I can get my stuff. It'll take a couple of minutes." Erza said. This time, she didn't grab Natsu's hand as he followed her to the female dormitory.

Natsu and Erza approached the tall, looming building of Fairy Hills. "Wait Here." Erza said, slightly disappointing Natsu. Be he complied as she dashed into the dorm.

As Natsu was waiting outside, a certain blue-haired bookworm appeared out of the dorm. The blue-haired girl began to walk towards Natsu, who was unaware of her presence. The girl tapped Natsu on the shoulder, spawning Natsu's attention as he turned to face her.

"Oh, Hi Levy!" Natsu exclaimed, his toothy grin appearing as he spoke.

"Hi, Natsu!" Levy exclaimed happily. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Say, do you know if Erza has a boyfriend or what?" Levy asked, a evil grin appearing on her face as she questioned him.

The question caught Natsu completed of guard as he stared at her, stammering. "I-ummm... I don't-" Natsu tried to say, but he couldn't form the right words to say the Levy.

"Just wondering because last night everyone could her Erza's moans throughout the building." Levy asked, her glasses tinted with a slightly red aura. "Or, could it be you, Natsu?"

"What! No-no I mean, Well, Umm..." Natsu was trying desperately to form some words, but his mind was overflowing with images of the night before that his brain was fighting over dominance. A single drop of sweat rolled down Natsu's forehead as he tried to come up with words that would make benefit both him and Erza.

"Natsu, why are you sweating?" Levy asked cynically.

"I-I feel hot." Natsu lied, which was by far the most unconvincing lie Levy had ever heard.

"Natsu, there's a fire in your stomach all your life. How do you feel hot now?" Natsu felt as if he was being interrogated as Levy questioned him furiously. Natsu would have split the beans about Natsu's and Erza's romp, but he was saved by Erza, who was walking with her luggage behind her as she approached Natsu and Levy.

"Hi, Levy." Erza said calmly. Levy, who somewhat feared the Knight, straightened up as Natsu began to cool off. "What are you guys talking about?"

"No-Nothing Erza!" Levy said as she gulped, her face filled with some fear as Erza greeted her.

"Good." Erza said, as she grabbed Natsu's hand for the 5th time. "Then we'll be going off, then." After Erza said her statement, she grabbed began to drag Natsu down the dirt road, her left hand holding Natsu and her right on tugging on her oversized luggage.

"Thanks." Natsu muttered.

"For what?" Erza questioned.

"Nothing. Let's continue." Natsu said, weary of saying what Levy had said in a close vicinity of her.

"I wonder..? What if they're together?" Levy muttered when they were a sizable distance away from her. "They're cute together but... They're the most destructive people in Fairy Tail... This is going to be interesting."

In a moment, Natsu and Erza were at the train station, boarding Train 31011 on route to Xerses. "Ready, Natsu?" Erza asked him.

"I get sick looking at it." He replied, as his face turned slightly blue. "But I think I'll be okay."

"Alright! Let's go!" Erza said as the two began to board the train, unaware of the danger that was ahead of them...

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update again. I've been sick in bed since Wednesday, with the flu. This chapter was originally suppose to be uploaded on Thursday morning, but I couldn't finish it on time. I'm going to try to write another Chapter for Sunday, so make sure to R&R! It helps. Also, if you got the reference in the train name, you're awesome.


	7. The Train

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail (yet), Hiro Mashima does. But if I did, I would cut all the friendship crap.

**Arc**: Takes place after Edolas, before Tenrou Island. If you have not seen past Edolas, there are going to be *minor spoilers.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*Sound Effects*

_Battle Moves_

"I get sick looking at it." He replied, as his face turned slightly blue. "But I think I'll be okay."

"Alright! Let's go!" Erza said as the two began to board the train, unaware of the danger that was ahead of them...

**Chapter 7: The Train**

"This was the worst decision in my life..." Natsu managed to say as the Train moved across the brown tracks. It had barely been a few seconds since the train had began its liftoff, and Natsu was already feeling motion-sickness. "Help... Me..."

"Geez, Natsu!" Erza yelled to the Dragon Slayer across her. "You should be able to take this! Remember, it's not your skills that are tested, it's the quality of your heart!"

"Bu-But I can't." He managed to utter through moans. Natsu continued to Natsu for the next few moments, continuing to increase Erza's annoyance as he groaned.

In an effort to ignore him, she began to glance out the window. It was a beautiful sight as the train dashed through the scenery. The sun was setting slowly as the day began to die to be reborn as the night. The sun illuminated the lake before her, as it reflected throughout the sky.

"I feel even worse now." Natsu muttered, ruining the mood Erza was feeling as he spoke. Natsu had now proceeded to put his hand over his mouth, his face turning even a deeper shade of blue.

Erza was kind of angry at Natsu, who was annoying Erza just because of his motion-sickness. Erza, on the site, quickly devised a plan that would get rid of Natsu's groans. But it would involve exploiting her sexuality against Natsu.

"Here, Natsu. Move over a bit." Erza said, a seductive smile appearing on her face. Natsu, who was overwhelmed by Erza's smile, moved slightly to the left of him, leaving enough space for her to sit.

"Here, Natsu." Erza said with her sexy mode activated. "Wanna see something?" Erza didn't give Natsu a chance to groan, as she began to requip into an unknown dress.

'Oh, Shit.' Natsu thought, this face slowly filling with sweat. 'What's she gonna do? She's probably going to knock me out or something. Oh, No, Oh No!' Natsu thought, as he looked at Erza who began to requip. 'Here it comes- Eh?'

Erza had requiped into her civilian clothes. "Her, Natsu. Lie down." Erza said as she lifted Natsu's head, putting it in her lap, allowing him a great view of her covered Breasts.

'I never thought Erza would do something like this!' Natsu thought furiously, his face filling with a fiery blush. He had a great view of Erza's large bust, although it was clothed. If Natsu was able to move his body, he would have ripped it off and fondled them right there.

"Does that feel good, Natsu?" Erza said in a girly tone, stroking Natsu's rough, pink hair.

"A-Aye" Natsu managed to say through his motion-sick face. His face was slightly decreasing in hue as he felt pleasure.

"Oh, Natsu? Do you want some more?" Erza said in her alluring tone. That statement was an orchestra to Natsu's ears as she began to slowly unzip her white blouse, showing Natsu the grand show of Erza's breasts. They're full glory, though, was covered by a pink bra.

"Natsu! Would you like to touch?" Erza said, running what wasn't covered with her pale hands, slightly arousing Natsu.

Natsu tried to move his hands, but his motion-sickness took over the controls of his body, as he was paralyzed throughout his body as Erza serviced him. Natsu groaned as Erza stopped stroking his hair, as she pressed her hands against his chest. Natsu's face was almost drained of blue as it was replaced by red.

"My, My. It's very hard Natsu." Erza said seductively as she rubbed Natsu's chest. "I wonder how hard yours-"

Those words were too much for Natsu to handle as he passed out from the dirty thoughts that were rolling through his mind. Natsu was out cold with a silly grin on his face.

Erza immediately withdrew from her Sexy attitude, switching into her Stern attitude as she began to requip back into her normal Heart Kreuz armor. "It's finally quiet." Erza muttered as she stared at the young dragonslayer. "It's almost to quiet. Geez Natsu, even though you're obnoxious, when you're not there you make me want you." Erza muttered next to him.

"Erza..." Natsu groaned in his sleep. "I-I" Natsu never finished his sentence as the train suddenly jolted on the track, causing Natsu to shutter in his sleep.

"Natsu, I was actually interested in what you were thinking there." Erza said, talking to the unconscious dragonslayer. Erza was starting to feel sleepy talking to a sleeping person. It was approaching 6 o'clock, the Train Ride was another 12 hours, and she had nothing to do due to the fact that her only intimate friend was out cold. Erza decided to have some more fun, as she switched into her Sexy mode.

"I'm cold Natsu. Maybe I'll sleep with you." Erza said, causing Natsu to moan slightly in his sleep. "After all, you do have some fire in your stomach."

Erza began to wrap her hands around Natsu's neck, causing him to release a groan from his state of sleep. "You're still hard on your chest, Natsu." Erza began to say as she lowered her entire body on Natsu, her armor pressing against his chest, which almost rivaled the thickness in her armor.

Erza, who realized that resting on Natsu with armor would be a pain for her and Natsu, as she started to to requip into her civilian clothes. Erza continued to wrap herself around Natsu, her legs now under his as he slept contently.

'It feels great sleeping with Natsu' Erza thought, as she coiled around him even more tighter, allowing him to not leave her tight grip if she managed to awoke. 'His body is so warm, that I don't even need a blanket in order to feel that way. He's like a traveling blanket that can breath fire' Erza thought contently, as she pressed her head against Natsu.

Natsu, on the other hand, was now almost moaning in pleasure as he slept. Whether it was Erza's warm body pressed against his, or her breasts pressed against his chest, or how her legs were wrapped around his, Natsu was experiencing in it in the world of sleep he was currently engulfed in.

Natsu's heart beated violently as he was being coiled be the Queen of Fairies. "Natsu," She said, as she began to stroke his pink hair again. "Your heart is beating really fast."

Natsu began to howl in his sleep as Erza grinded him, her blue shirt rubbing against his rough pants.

Erza loved to toy around with Natsu. Although he was easily manipulated, Erza loved the man and would put her life on the line if it really came down to it. But deep inside, she knew, if that would happen, Natsu would save her. He would always. And besides, he was quite warm.

Erza decided not to speak anymore words, as she snuggled into Natsu's warm, scaly body, beginning to drift into the endless sleep of night... Until the train stopped.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the Train has ran out of fuel. We will be restocked in the next 10 minutes or so." A man ringed through the lacrima-voice. The Train was beginning to slow on the wooden tracks, small waves of vibrations going throughout the Train.

Erza immediately unraveled herself from Natsu after she heard the message. 'Crap! At this rate, he's gonna wake up!" Erza thought, as she tried desperately to completely release herself from Natsu. She Natsu well enough that he awoke, she would be in a sticky situation.

Unfortunately for Erza, she was intricately wrapped into Natsu, which delayed the time at which she could escape from him. She struggled as she tried to free herself, as it proved futile as he was almost glued init Natsu.

'Damn it.' She thought, her expression switching to a confident grin from a scared one. 'When he wakes, I better be ready for what happens.'

Natsu began to open his eyes slowly, to see a scarlet-haired beauty on top of him. "Eh? Erza, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked stupidly. Natsu had a temporary memory loss from when Erza had subdued him earlier. "Oh, yeah. You were doing something and you k locked me out."

"N-No!" Erza said, a nervous smile on her face. "I-I was giving you a massage and you started to fall asleep due to the pleasure!"

"Really? Because I remember you seducing me until I got knocked out from near blood-loss." Natsu said, his face sprawled with confusion as he spoke.

"That was probably a dream, Natsu." Erza said while lying, her face filled with a scarlet shade of red. "You should sleep again so that when the train restarts, you'll not feel motion-sick."

"Erza, you're a genius!" Natsu exclaimed happily, his face brightened with a smile that was as light as the fire in his stomach. "Alright, we should probably get to sleep, Erza." Natsu began to close his eyes almost immediately after his sentence, citing Erza to do the same. Erza began to relock her body into Natsu's body, his chest heated considerably more than when he was in his sleeping state.

Erza then put her head into the nook of Natsu's neck, her face turned to the left as she could almost hear the beat of Natsu's energetic heart in her ears. She began to snuggle with the Dragonslayer, as her eyes began to close ever so slightly.

"Got you, Erza!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he flipped Erza over, his eyes darted open with flames.

"Natsu, what's going on- Hmph!" Erza tried to protest, but her mouth was covered by Natsu's warm lips., instantaneously quieting her down. Natsu released his hands from her tight grip after some struggling, as he placed them on the sides of her cheeks, causing a slight moan throughout their kiss.

Natsu withdrew his lips from the battle after 5 minutes, his actions causing some soft moans of disappointment from Erza.

"Did you like than, Erza?" Natsu asked smugly, aware of the effects his kiss had caused on the now lustful Erza.

"Yea," Erza said, her face filled with slight embarrassment and a scarlet blush. "But why are you doing this, Natsu?"

"Well, you were teasing me, so I thought that I should probably return the favor." Natsu said, his expression littered with a self-satisfied look. "I really don't want to owe you a favor anyway."

"But we're on a Train!" Erza protested, her face highlighted with a scarlet blush. "There are people, and they could see us-"

"So what?" Natsu interjected, "If they're watching, we might put on a good show!"

Natsu then pushed his lips back onto hers, reigniting their battle. Natsu and Erza fought for dominance over each other as they clashed. Although Erza was hesitant about the location they were clashing, she would not lose under any circumstances.

Natsu, however had a trick up his non-existent sleeves. He moved his hands from his previous location, as he dragged them down to Erza's chest. Unexpectedly, he grabbed Erza's soft breast, causing a loud moan throughout their kiss. Erza was beginning to lose their battle.

Natsu lifted his other hand, as he moved it to the opposite breast, groping it with a swift move. Erza's back arched with pleasure as her mounds were being pleasured by Natsu's calloused hands. Although Erza was starting to fail slightly, she began to push her head into Natsu's lips, as she didn't want to lose to him.

Natsu released from the kiss again, releasing his hands from Erza's breasts. Erza gave Natsu a questionable look, but Natsu's face was filled with a look of a mad wizard.

Natsu, then put his hands over Erza's clothed breasts. He then, without any signs, ripped the blouse, revealing her pink bra, and enticing a large groan of pleasure from the Queen of Fairies.

"Natsu~ That's too far!" Erza moaned, trying to protest although she was quite enjoying what Natsu was doing to her.

"Well, you were fine with it last night." Natsu said with a slight look of confusion sprawled across his face.

"But this isn't last night!" Erza argued.

"But it is the night." Natsu argued back, his arm gestured to the window nearest to their seat. He was right though, as the sun had been removed from the sky, to be replaced by the moon.

"Well, you're right..." Erza said, realizing that Natsu had bested her in the argument.

Natsu, without any answer, squeezed Erza's mounds again, causing a moan of surprise from Erza, who began to arch her back on the soft cushion of the train seat. Her mouth was gaed open as she tried to form audible words, but all she could manage was throaty moans.

Natsu continued to worship Erza's mounds as she moaned loudly, her voice vibrating in their small nook of the train. Although Erza was very durable, she was also equally sensitive and any stimulus could make her stop almost instantaneously.

Erza was being dominated by Natsu whose passionate movements were rendering her brain incompetent. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Natsu and his talented movements as her most sensitive part was being fondled by him.

Natsu, who had noticed how Erza was reacting, tore off Erza's pink bra, causing her to release a yip from her surprise of her mounds being released into the cold, night air circulating throughout the cabin. Her nipples had been colored a red shade of Scarlet red from the constant stimulation she had been experiencing before.

Without saying anything, Natsu lifted his hands as he grasped her nipples with his rough, calloused hands tweaking her highly sensitive bosom, as she withered in pleasure, the only sounds escaping her body were moans and groans. Natsu and her said no audible words, as the two were only focused on each other.

Natsu continued to pleasure Erza's nipples, as Erza was squirming on the seat of the train. She couldn't move her body, as the stimulation was overpowering her willpower. She was being overwhelmed by Natsu. And, she hated being overwhelmed. She needed to regain control.

With using all the control she could muster out of her hands, she slowly moved her hands from under Natsu, moving them at a painfully slow rate, as she reached for Natsu's treasure. After almost 10 seconds of trying to move her hand, she was within grasp of the treasure.

And with one swift movement of her hand, using all the remaining willpower, she rubbed against his manhood.

Natsu immediately stopped his actions, jumping almost 3 feet in the air from the surprise that he was not expecting. Natsu slowly regained his senses after being assaulted by Erza. Natsu glanced at the Queen of Fairies, to notice she had a grin on her face.

"Erza, that wasn't nice." Natsu said pouting, his face morphed into one the would mirror a young child.

"You deserved it." Erza replied cockily.

"I had no idea you're so sensitive." Natsu said, his face now changed into the look the Sumerians must of had when they had invented the wheel. "It's kinda cute. The strongest woman in Fairy Tail is also the most sensitive woman in Fairy Tail."

"The most destructive guy in Fairy Tail is also the stupidest." Erza snapped back.

"I'm not the strongest?" Natsu said sadly. Natsu was unhappy in the way Erza didn't imagine.

"Laxus is a lot more stronger than you, and Gildarts would crush both of us in battle." Erza said.

"Well, I'm gonna show you who's stronger out of the two of us!" Natsu said, as he tried to begin to attack Erza again. However, unknown to Natsu, Erza had prepared this time.

"I am." Erza then, right before Natsu was about to begin to pleasure her, pushed her legs downwards, accelerating her body upwards. Natsu who had not expected fell prey to Erza's vicious methods, as his back began to press against the now warm train seat. As quickly as she could, Erza began to Straddle Natsu quickly.

"I think I'm the stronger one." Erza said. Not giving Natsu a chance to protest, she decided to silence him by engulfing his mouth with her own. Erza, knowing Natsu enjoyed breasts, made an attempt to press hers against Natsu, trying to get him aroused.

Natsu was getting more and more aroused by the second as Erza devoured his lips. Erza was holding down his hands with her own, and with her breasts pressed against him, he was losing to his own pervertedness. He swore, whether was it her beautiful scarlet hair, her strong determined eyes, or her large breasts pressed against him, he knew that he wanted to do Erza right there.

Erza was still in control of Natsu, and she enjoyed it. After almost 2 minutes of passionate battling between the two, Erza released from the lip-lock. She grinded Natsu once, causing him to release a loud moan that vibrated through their nook.

"So, Natsu," Erza asked seductively, "are you ready to have some... Fun?"

Natsu, whose blood had flowed down to his special area, tried to form audible words but couldn't prevail. In the end, all he could manage to do was nod violently.

Erza, who took Natsu's nod as a yes, moved her hands from his hands, freeing them. She then placed them on his chest, slowly sliding them down, until she reached his pants, where a large bulge awaited.

"My, My." Erza said in her sexy tone mimicking the one she had used on Natsu earlier. "So, so very hard." This time, Natsu didn't pass out from all the dirty thoughts in his mind. He knew, that this, was going to be a long night.

Erza then proceeded to slowly pull of Natsu's pants at a painfully excruciating speed, as she knew that would torture Natsu. She was exacting revenge against him, though she was going to make it as pleasurable for her. Erza was slowly, becoming addicted to Sex.

When Erza had finished pulling off Natsu's pants, she was meet with the musky odor of a penis. Erza almost winced from the smell, but she knew this small muscle could provide endless waves of pleasure for here. Smell was just a minor setback for her crusade for amazing Sex.

"Should we get down to... Business?" Erza said, still stuck in her Sexy persona. Natsu, who was still unable to form words, nodded, as he was paralyzed by the woman before him.

Erza, without warning, put one hand on his manhood, causing Natsu to moan ever so slightly, as Erza's cold hands meet his burning manhood.

"Last night, I never realized how long this was." Erza said, staring at his manhood. "It's almost longer than the things of read about in my books."

Erza, after saying her previous comment, moved her hand up and down once, causing Natsu to groan. "Could you try to warn me?" Natsu said weakly. Natsu was starting to regain some of his brainpower again, and Erza doing things to his body without his stamp of approval was a major blow to his pride because he was constantly being assaulted.

"No." Erza replied to Natsu's request. Erza, now determined to torture Natsu even more, now had information on how to make him tick. Now without giving him any warning on purpose, she began to stroke his manhood slowly, causing loud moans from Natsu.

"Faster, Erza!" Natsu said, as he clenched his teeth, gasping for air as Erza stroked his identification of a man. Erza complied with Natsu's terms as she increased the motion of her hands. Natsu gritted his teeth as Erza began to increase the speed at which she stroked his penis. Natsu felt as he was floating away into heaven as Erza surprising smooth hands caressed his burning manhood.

Then, with no indication, she pressed her tongue against his cap. Natsu now felt as if he was actually in heaven, as Erza warm tongue glided across his erect manhood. Natsu, however, didn't want Erza to see his moment of weakness, as he knew she would take advantage of him, so he managed to mask his immense pleasure with a mask of pleasure, but less. Just the right amount so Erza wouldn't begin to torture him with her seductive interrogation.

"Are you liking this, Natsu?" Erza said, lifting her tongue from his manhood, a smirk located on her face. She knew that Natsu was treasuring every little moment of her licking, even if he didn't show it on his face. Natsu was a book that she had read multiple times and she had almost come to recite the book in her mind. One might call it stalkerish, but to Erza, it was her way of figuring out the man she had a crush for almost a year.

"Sure." Natsu said almost carelessly. He was putting on a good job of hiding his incalculable pleasure, but Erza knew Natsu better.

"Really? Then I should give you the full package." Erza said with a seductive smile. Natsu had a multiple ideas of what Erza was going to do to him, but he didn't know which one she would choose to initiate. However, he knew that it would be something extremely... Kinky.

"Remember that time, after our war with Phantom Lord, we were looking for Lucy?" Erza asked. Natsu was stunned by her question, as he had thought that she would do to him the dirtiest things he could possibly imagine.

"Yea," Natsu replied.

"And we were searching her room, we found her... "Special Clothes"?" Erza said, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"Ye-ea." Natsu said, starting to realize what Erza was planning.

"Well, I found out what they are used for," Erza said. She lifted her body from Natsu's chest, and pulled her skirt up, revealing a black-laced pantie. A single drop of blood rolled from his nose, running down neck until it was located at the top of his chest. Erza, who was highly attentive, took advantage of this opportunity, and licked to tear of blood from his chest, making Natsu both even more sexually aroused and harder.

"Do you want this?" Erza questioned Natsu.

"Yes." Natsu said weakly. Currently, all of Natsu's blood was being rerouted towards his manhood, and Natsu was feeling extremely lightheaded due both to his lack of blood and earlier when the train was moving. He was thankful that Erza was on top of him and he was lying down, or he doubted he was have the stamina to please Erza. And he knew that Erza was the toughest person to please.

Erza then grinded her lace covered womanhood against his hard manhood, causing Natsu to wince in pleasure and some pain because now his manhood was painfully hard.

"Hard. Very Hard. Just like I like it." Erza said seductively. Erza's actions had redirecting Natsu's thoughts all towards her. He was not thinking of their difficult mission, or that the sun was beginning to rise again. All he could focus on was making sure that he could pleasure Erza to the fullest extent.

With one slick movement she pushed aside her black lace pantie. She was still wearing the her skirt from her civilian clothes, and Natsu couldn't get a complete view, but he was able to get a peek at her exposed womanhood. It was really wet.

She lifted her body slightly, and grabbed his erect penis. She positioned her body for penetration, as she aligned his manhood at the edge of her womanhood. And with one swift movement, she plunged it in.

Her back arched in ecstasy as her innermost sanctuary was invaded by his long, firm stick. "It's great!" She moaned. "It doesn't pain anymore!"

"It hurt?" Natsu questioned. From what he recalled from the night earlier, Erza had seemed to have been enjoying herself. He didn't catch a whiff of pain from her face whilst they were bangin'.

"It always hurts a woman's first time." Erza replied.

"I was your first?" Natsu replied, his eyes filled with joy. "That's awesome!"

"Well, were you my first?" Erza questioned back.

"No." Natsu said mischievously.

"What?" She replied angrily. She was ready to strangle his head off, until she realized something. "That's why you were so good last night!?"

"Erza, I'm joking. You were my first." Natsu replied, a smile plagued across his face. He was flattered that Erza was jealous about him.

"But, where did you learn all that stuff?" Erza questioned. Her look of anger had evaporated from her face, and had been replaced with a look of general curiosity.

"A book Mira gave me." Natsu replied.

'Of course,' Erza thought. 'Who else would give Natsu a book about Sex but Mira.'

"Well, there's no point in arguing, we should probably continue with our game." Erza said, banishing their earlier conversation from her brain.

"Game? What game?" Natsu asked.

"Simple. Whoever cums first loses." Erza said, as she began to slowly rise her torso from his manhood. "And I have a pretty good chance of winning." And with her last phrase, she lowered herself back down slowly, squeezing Natsu in the process.

Natsu let out a throaty moan. Soon, Erza was bouncing on his hard rod, moaning every time she lifted herself. Her hands were pressed against Natsu's chest, as she used them as leverage for her body as the position she was in was quite unstable. One good consequence of their position was that due to the way she had placed her hands, her breasts were squeezed together, increasing the size of both her breasts and her cleavage. Natsu was turning in a so-called "Breasts Man". He couldn't get enough of them.

She began to increase her speed, creating a rhythm, until she was almost at her limit, if she even had a rhythm. Natsu was immersed in immense pleasure. He enjoyed how she was moaning, and how her breasts bounced up and down with every thrust of hers, or how her face was morphed into one of euphoria, one had rarely seen before. But one fact came apparent to Natsu. He was probably going to lose to Erza. And Erza showed no signs of stopping. He needed a trump card. And one was in his mind.

Using his element of surprise, Natsu lifted his hands, and used them to grab Erza's breasts.

"God!" She moaned as Natsu's callused hands suddenly attacked her boobs. Natsu took advantage of her moment of weakness to flip her over, again.

"What~? Ohh!" Erza tried to argue, but a sudden thrust by Natsu replaced her confusion with lust.

Natsu then leaned to Erza's ear. "I read this in the book Mira gave me. It's called the Missionary." Natsu said musky. "Oh, and also, I win." Natsu then licked Erza's earlobe, and began to thrust again.

Erza was flooded with feelings of extreme ecstasy. She couldn't even form words from her mouth, as all she could do was moan. All her was completely blank. She knew if Natsu continued, she would soon release. 'Dammit. I lost.'

But Erza still had some hope. She used her hands, which were pinned down my Natsu's body, and began to move them just so Natsu wouldn't notice. Her movements were shaky and unfocused, but they were still usable. Suddenly, they were stopped.

"No, No," Natsu said musky. He then did something that neither him or Erza expected. He bit her in the shoulder.

"Natsu! You're being too rough!" Erza moaned. She was filled with a feeling of pain and an odd feeling of pleasure.

"You want rough?" Natsu said with an almost animal-like tone to his voice. The dragon inside Natsu was beginning to overpower his normal sense, as he increased his greatly, until his vision was almost blurred at the speed he was going at.

With all the pleasure she was receiving, another side of Erza was born. "Fuck me harder!" Erza screamed. The pleasure had rewired her mind, until she had turned into a very horny, sex-craving Erza. Animalistic Natsu began to increase his mind boggling speed even faster, but she wasn't still satisfied.

"What's wrong, can't keep up? Can't pleasure the woman you love?" She yelled with a sultry and demanding tone. Her comments made Natsu angry, as his speed increased so rapidly Erza and Natsu couldn't comprehend what was happening. But, they could both feel the pleasure they were experiencing.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Erza screamed. Her body began to vibrate in waves of pleasure as her walls tightened around his manhood.

Unknown to her, Natsu was also at his edge. He was glad that she lost, but when her walls tightened around him, the fuse that was his orgasm shortened. Natsu then roared in extreme pleasure as he began to cum inside of her with 3 pleasurable and almost painful rounds of releasing.

It was over. That was until, some cum rolled over Erza's g-spot, causing her to orgasm again. "Fuck! Ohhh, Yesssss!" Erza moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. She began to tighten around Natsu's member again. And as if his semen reserves weren't already depleted, he felt another impending release. He then pulled out of Erza, as he had a dirty idea.

"I'm cumming again!" Natsu yelled. His animalistic side had left him, for now, so Natsu had some control over his actions again. Natsu then released again for the second time, his hot, thick semen dropping on Erza's body. On her legs, on her blue skirt, on her torso, on her breasts, on her face, Natsu had ejaculated everywhere with his powerful penis. He then finally moved from his position to the Erza's head, and opened her mouth and put his manhood inside her mouth. He then stroked it slightly and cummed inside her mouth.

"I win," Natsu whispered to Erza. The Scarlet Knight, Titania, the Queen of Fairies, had finally been defeated.

Erza looked like she was stuck in heaven. She had a smile of lust on her face where he would normally see a stern look. Her eyes were slightly. Her scarlet hair was trashed and scattered across her body, moving with every breath from her nose, her arms were outstretched from her body, one swaying off the seat, her breasts white with Natsu's cum, and her stomach slowly moving in and out as she was breathing. Natsu was scared that he had went to far. That is, until one of her legs had moved.

"That, was amazing." She managed to say. She then began to swallow what Natsu had placed in her. "And you taste really good." She said. She began to open her eyes slowly. Her entire body began to twitch as she was regaining her functions again.

"You were kind of rough, though," She said softly. She then looked to her mark that Natsu had given her.

"Sorry. I lost control." Natsu said regretfully. He honestly didn't know what had happened to him.

"Natsu," Erza said.

"Yes?" Natsu replied.

"I love you," Erza said lovingly. Erza then grabbed the back of Natsu's head, and then pushed his lips against his.The couple intertwined while their tongues clashed against each other.

Then, the train started to move.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" A voice rang through the lacrima-voice. "The train is now moving, and we should be to Xerxes in another 6 hours."

Natsu then collapsed in the middle of the kiss. "I feel sick." He grumbled.

Erza than required into her Heart Kreuz armor, getting rid of her naked self and all of the cum Natsu had given her. "Here, Natsu" she said, as she lifted his limp body against her.

Then using her remaining stamina she clanged Natsu's head against her chestplate, effectively knocking him out. She then dragged his unconscious body to the seat opposite to hers.

"I'm not dealing with this again." She mumbled.

**A/N**: Almost after 2 months, chapter 7 is released. I bet no one was expecting another Lemon. Anyway, I am sorry that I couldn't update in the last 2 months, I was assigned to write a play by my School, and I got swamped with more projects. I also tried to improve my writing, so if you guys have any constructive criticism about this, please make sure to review. It helps.


End file.
